rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Vercetti Estate
The Vercetti Estate, also known by its former name Diaz' Mansion, is a large mansion that sits on the south end of Starfish Island, that is also the largest mansion on the island. The mansion made appearances in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. As of 1986, the mansion is the current residence of Tommy Vercetti. Description The property consists of a large red and pink mansion surrounded by well cut lawns, pools, lavish terraces and a low wall. The mansion is also equipped with a private dock to the south as well as a helipad on the mansion's roof. As the player progresses through the game after acquiring the mansion, the inside will start to become messy with pizza boxs and slices of pizza all over the lobby as well as wine bottles, glasses, and cigars. The pictures in the lobby will be first vandelized and defaced. Trash bags will be sitting on the left side of the main entrance. A shovel will be sitting on the opposite side of the enterance. Tommy's desk will have photos of Candy Suxxx with Alex Shrub on it from Martha's Mug Shot, books about guns, a calander, and others. A signed poster of Candy will appear on the wall after the player completes the film studio's missions. Below the poster, two sticky solution tanks from Publicity Tour can be seen sitting on the coffee table in the office. Also the livingroom will have stuff laying around after the player completes certin missions. Appearances GTA Vice City Stories In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the mansion is the current residence of Ricardo Diaz and his gang. Also this is the starting place for Diaz's tasks. Around this time, the mansion happens to be undergoing expansion. The most significant work being done is the new west/left wing, and the mansion's rooftop has been modified to sport a smaller helipad and a relocation of the rooftop access. During the construction, the outside pool is closed off by an opaque window and the hedge maze that appears in GTA Vice City is absent. Instead a large pond sits on the spot. GTA Vice City For the first half of the game, Ricardo Diaz still resides here. This is where Tommy Vercetti recieved missions from him at. The interior of the house is somewhat different than that of Vice City Stories. The room that Diaz is in when he is talking with Victor Vance and some other guys is absent. The rooms of the mansion, mostly the office, is somewhat poorly lit than in Vice City Stories. The wing that was under construction in Vice City Stories is complete and a hedge maze replaces the pond. After completing Rub Out, the mansion will become available to the player as a safehouse. Also the player will have access to the inside of the mansion and weapons that spawn on the grounds, some only spawn after collecting 70 hidden packages The garage will also work for the player, allowing them to store up to two cars on the property. A maverick will spawn on the mansion's helipad as well as a Sea Sparrow, which will spawn in the back of the estate in front of the indoor pool after collecting 80 hidden packages. Security Unlike Starfish Island, which has the Patrol Invest Group to protect the island, the mansion has it's own gang for protection, Diaz' Gang and the Vercetti Gang. Any security guards that enter the mansion's grounds may attack or be attacked by these gangs if spotted. Trivia *In the original PS2 version of GTA Vice City, if the player drives a vehicle into the mansion through any of the doors, the player will be removed from the vehicle and the vehicle will disappear. In other versions of the game, the player isn't removed from the vehicle and the vehicle is kept. *In the original PS2 version of GTA Vice City, the player can enter blue hell by flying a helicopter through the roof of the indoor swimming pool. This glitch was fixed in later versions of the game. *In any version of the GTA Vice City, while inside the mansion, if the player looks up the stairwell, the ceiling is missing, revealing the sky. Category:Safehouses in GTA Vice City Category:Safehouses